Każdy potrzebuje każdego
by VerMa
Summary: Migawka. Daphne czuje się niepotrzebna w Tajemniczej Spółce. Czy rozmowa z najlepszą przyjaciółką może to zmienić? Prawa autorskie - Hanna-Barbera i Warner Bros.


**Cześć!**

**Jakiś czas temu zastanowiła mnie zmiana, jaka zaszła w Daphne z "Co nowego u Scooby'ego?" w porównaniu z wersją ze "Scooby, gdzie jesteś?" (taka jest poprawna nazwa - posłuchajcie tylko lektora, czytającego tytuły odcinków). Początkowo miałam zamiar opisać prawdopodobną sytuację, która mogłaby skłonić ją do nauki samoobrony. Ustaliłam, że miałoby to mieć miejsce podczas rozmowy z Velmą. I w zasadzie tylko tyle zgadza się z pierwotną koncepcją. W którymś momencie ta historia zaczęła żyć własnym życiem. I tak powstała migawka, w której Fred i Daphne ujawniają swoje uczucia - tyle, że niejako "zakulisowo". Chcecie wiedzieć, co mam na myśli? Nie zdradzę już nic więcej. Musicie sami przeczytać.**

**Pozdrawiam!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>– Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – spytał Fred. Velma uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i skinęła głową.<p>

Daphne cicho westchnęła i odeszła w stronę Wehikułu Tajemnic. Dobrze wiedziała, co będzie dalej. Fred ułoży plan i zastawi pułapkę. Kudłaty i Scooby zostaną żywą przynętą, zepsują pułapkę i ostatecznie przypadkiem złapią potwora. A Velma zdemaskuje bandytę i wyjaśni całą sprawę. I to wszystko. Ich czworo wystarczyło, żeby oddać dowolnego opryszka w ręce sprawiedliwości. Daphne otworzyła drzwi samochodu (pozostawało dla niej zagadką, czemu Fred nie miał zwyczaju zamykać ich na klucz) i usiadła na swoim zwykłym miejscu.

– Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – powiedziała do swojego odbicia w podręcznym lusterku – trzymają mnie w paczce tylko z litości. Velma wie, że oprócz niej nie mam bliskich przyjaciółek, Fred nie chce jej robić przykrości, a Scooby'emu i Kudłatemu zależy wyłącznie na chrupkach. Ale tak naprawdę wcale nie jestem im potrzebna. Nawet nie zauważyli, że sobie poszłam.

Otaczająca ją cisza zdawała się potwierdzać jej niewesołe rozważania. W dodatku zrobiło się zimno. Dziewczyna przeniosła się na tylne siedzenie samochodu i okryła się pierwszym znalezionym kocem. Był miękki i puszysty, więc niezawodnie należał do Kudłatego, który lubił ciepło i wygodę. Ignorując bijącą od koca intensywną woń Scooby-chrupek, Daphne wtuliła nos w tkaninę.

– Chciałabym chociaż raz im się do czegoś przydać – szepnęła, przymykając oczy.

Nie zamierzała zasypiać, ale mimo wszystko musiała jednak się zdrzemnąć, bo gdy rozchyliła powieki, zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś podkłada jej coś pod głowę.

– Kto tu jest? – spytała rozespana.

– To ja, Velma – odrzekł ciepły głos. – Wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Czemu nie powiedziałaś, dokąd idziesz?

– Myślałam, że nie zauważycie...

– Żartujesz sobie? Szukaliśmy cię pięć godzin. Fred o mało zmysłów nie postradał ze strachu, że coś mogło ci się stać. A właśnie, muszę dać znać chłopakom, że cię znalazłam – po tych słowach Velma wyjęła telefon i szybko wysłała SMS-a. – No, dobrze, mamy około kwadransa, zanim tu dotrą. Teraz mów, dlaczego od nas nawiałaś.

– Wcale nie nawiałam – zaprotestowała Daphne. – Po prostu usunęłam się, żeby wam nie przeszkadzać.

– Przeszkadzać? – zdumiała się Velma. – Słyszałam już różne dziwaczne pomysły, ale ten przebija wszystko. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– Czy ja wiem? Może stąd, że zazwyczaj to wasza czwórka odwala całą robotę, a ja nie nadaję się do niczego, oprócz wpadania w tarapaty?

Velma spojrzała na przyjaciółkę nieco łagodniej.

– Oceniasz się zbyt surowo, Daph – powiedziała. – Owszem, jesteś trochę wypadkowa, ale...

– Niezbyt mnie pocieszyłaś, wiesz?

– Nie dałaś mi dokończyć, głuptasie. Chodziło mi o to, że nikt z nas nie jest bez wad. Tylko pomyśl, ile już razy zgubiłam okulary w trakcie śledztwa i jak głupio się zawsze wtedy zachowywałam. Już nie wspomnę o tym, że Kudłaty i Scooby potrafią zepsuć nawet najprostszy plan, a Fred zastawił kiedyś wymyślną pułapkę w strumyku tylko po to, żeby nałowić ryb na kolację.

Daphne nie mogła się powstrzymać od chichotu. W istocie, Velma bez okularów stawała się okropną niedorajdą, Kudłaty i Scooby z reguły byli gamoniami, a Fred często dawał się ponieść fantazji, gdy chodziło o pułapki.

– Wiesz, chyba masz rację – przyznała. – Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślę... to wszystko NAPRAWDĘ jest śmieszne. I w takim składzie w ogóle łapiemy przestępców? Dziwne.

– Bo, widzisz, całość naszej drużyny to coś znacznie więcej, niż tylko suma poszczególnych części. Każdy potrzebuje każdego. Gdyby zabrakło kogokolwiek, reszta byłaby bezsilna. Bez ciebie, na przykład, ja straciłabym poczucie bezpieczeństwa, Kudłaty i Scooby całkiem by się zaniedbali, a co najgorsze, Fred oklapłby jak przekłuty balonik. Z nas wszystkich on kocha cię najbardziej.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Nie zapominaj, że znam go od podstawówki. Nigdy nie umiał nic ukryć na tyle dobrze, żebym prędzej czy później nie domyśliła się, że coś nie gra. Zresztą, wyciągnęłam z niego to zeznanie godzinę temu. Reszta zależy od ciebie.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Daphne poczuła, że się rumieni.

– Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię – roześmiała się Velma. – Nawet Kudłaty i Scooby wiedzą, że kochasz Freda.

– DAPHNE! – rozległ się naraz czyjś radosny krzyk. Chwilę później Daphne znajdowała się już w objęciach Freda.

– Moja misja skończona – szepnęła Velma do siebie samej i cichutko wymknęła się z samochodu, wpadając przy tym na Kudłatego i Scooby'ego. – Chodźcie, chłopaki – powiedziała, odciągając ich na bok. – Dajmy im trochę prywatności.

Po zaledwie kilku minutach Fred wyskoczył z Wehikułu Tajemnic, podbiegł do Velmy, ucałował oba jej policzki i objął ją tak mocno, że aż zatrzeszczały jej żebra.

– Miałaś rację! Nie było się czego bać! Daphne mnie kocha! Kocha mnie! Kocha! – wołał uszczęśliwiony. – Dziękuję ci! Jesteś wielka!

Velma nic nie powiedziała. Żelazny uścisk Freda sprawiał, że musiała chwytać powietrze ustami jak ryba. Zauważywszy to, Kudłaty pacnął Freda w policzek.

– Oprzytomnij, stary, i puść ją – polecił – bo zaraz ją udusisz.

– Ups... przepraszam, Velmo.

– Tym razem ci daruję – wychrypiała Velma. – Ale nie rób tego nigdy więcej.

W drodze do domu Fred i Daphne bezustannie zerkali na siebie kątem oka i nie przestawali się uśmiechać – nawet wtedy, gdy odurzony miłością Fred wjechał do rowu. Jak nietrudno zgadnąć, po tym incydencie Kudłaty przejął kierownicę, Scooby i Velma usiedli obok niego, a zakochani przenieśli się do tyłu i wkrótce zasnęli.

– Miłość to coś pięknego – szepnęła Velma, oglądając się na tylne siedzenie. – Ciekawa jestem, kto będzie następny.

– Ja tam nie wiem – przyznał Kudłaty – ale myślę, że dowiemy się we właściwym czasie. Mam rację, Scooby?

– Scooby-Dooby-Doo!


End file.
